Fangs and Fur
by darknesssurroundsx
Summary: My name is James. I'm 15, and I'm at my third HS this year. I'm a vampire, and when I started going to Carson, i didn't know what I was in for. Or the danger I put myself in.
1. Chapter 1

It was my official first day of the new high school, my third high school this year, and I was beyond nervous. Of course, I couldn't admit I was nervous to my mom, who was pretty happy I'd be gone from her for 8 hours a day. My mother, Ellie, was staring at me, while she was waiting for me to leave the car. "Bye, mom." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "Don't call me that, James." She sneered at me, forcing me out of the car. "Love you, too." I laughed, walking out of the car, and up to the doors to the school. The banner on the inside read, "Welcome to Carson High School, Home of the Cougars!"

The first group of people I saw were the ones sitting directly in the center of the lobby. It was a group of girls. Blondes. Minus the one brunette and girl with black hair. The only person talking to the brunette and girl with black hair, was a blonde, but those three were separate from the group. For a minute, my eyes were only on the brunette. Until she caught me staring, while looking at me, too. Now, the blonde and girl with black hair were staring at me, also. My hair was just as dark black as the other girls, except mine was shorter, only went to my ear, and my bangs went to my eyes.After five minutes of inability to move my eyes away from the brunette, I heard the bell ring, and instantly went to my class.

Luckily, classroom 101 was right down the hall from where the lobby was, and easy to find. Somehow, I was already late. "And you are?" I heard the teacher ask me. "I'm..uh..James..Valderon." I hesitated a bit, considering I never liked talking in front of a bunch of people when I was on the spot. "Well, James, you're lucky that tardiness is acceptable in my class, as long as you're fully clothed." I cocked an eyebrow at him to show my confusion, but he just pointed to the back corner seat, sending me there. "I'm Mr. Cooper by the way." He returned to writing stuff on the board.

When I looked in front of my desk, the first thing I saw was brown hair. That made me realize the brunette from before was in front of me. I was staring, but I didn't realize it. I only noticed when she turned to me. "Do you have a piece of paper?" She had asked me. "Yes." I responded, ripping out a page from my notebook, and handing it to me. Another look to the right and I realized her blonde friend was there, looking at me.

Lunch time, finally. Every class from first hour to fourth hour was weird, boring, and stupid. I had three out of four classes with the brunette, and now I had lunch with her. Of course, her odd(ly attractive) blonde friend, was in every one of my classes so far.

The lunch table I sat at consisted of only me, so far. The table in front of me was the girls that I've seen in the lobby, except there was a few guys, this time. The blonde girl strangely walked up to me, and sat next to me.

"Hey." She said, with a smile upon her face.

"Hi." I said, trying not to sound happy that someone was actually talking to me.

"Alright, so, you know Alexa, over there," She pointed at the brunette, and now I knew a name. "And my friend Derren, and Alexa's mate, Tim." She pointed to the guy next to Alexa, and the other guy next to him. I cocked my eyebrow with confusion on where she was going with what she was saying.

"We never talked, I know, but we were all wondering if you would like to hang out later, you know, go to the café and then go walk around town. We can all show you around." She had a smile on her face that I could not resist, so I just nodded in agreement and kept my eyes on Alexa. She had a mate, but why did the blonde use the word mate?

"My name is Brenna, by the way." She said, in a flirty kind of way, before I watched her walk away and sit next to Alexa. I laughed at myself, watching Brenna constantly look at me, trying to hide that she was. I was also trying to hide the fact that I was also looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"James, where the hell do you think you're going?!" My mother asked me before I walked out the door. She often did this if I tried to leave at 7 at night, half-decent looking. Which was hardly ever, anyways.

"I'm going to the café down town." I sounded as sarcastic as possible, but it's not like she knew I was going there. I just like being mean to her.

"Why?"

"I do have a life, so you know." I'm pretty sure I heard her laugh at me as if I was telling a joke, before the sound of me slamming the door drowned out her annoying, high-pitched laughter.

Thankfully, it was cloudy, raining, and the café was not far from here, only two blocks away. Our house was right next to the down town area so my mom could be close to the stores. I wonder what would have happened if it was sunny out? I caved in to say yes so easily I didn't even think about the weather, but I guess I'm just lucky.

In the farthest booth to the right was Alexa, Tim, Derren, Brenna, and the girl with black hair. I still didn't know her name. I quickly walked over there and avoided all the eyes staring at me. Everything from my toes to my head was drenched in water, and I'm pretty sure I was dripping water all over the place.

Brenna instantly made room for me to sit by her, and made the black haired girl scoot all the way over.

"This is Kira." Brenna smiled as she spoke, pointing to the girl that I now knew the name of.

"Hi." I said, shy-like. "I'm James." I gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I know. You're in my first hour class. Everyone at this table is in that class." She was now smiling at me. Every girl at this table was.

"Oh, that's cool. We must have an awesome class?" I said, unsure of what I was really saying. Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What would you like, sir?" The café waitress asked me, considering everyone else was already drinking a cappuccino. I glanced around over towards the menu, looking at what else there was besides hot chocolate and cappuccinos.

"Uh, Water." Right when I said water, the rest looked at me as if I was crazy.


End file.
